Appearances
by LexusGrey
Summary: It's hard for Galinda and Elphaba to keep up appearances. Especially after things change between them. Rated M for eventual adult content.
1. Chapter 1

"And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely... You're gonna grin and bear it! Your newfound popularity! Ah!

La la, la la! You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular. As. Me!"

As Galinda finished singing, Elphaba was in the bathroom, ripping the flower out of her hair and tossing it into the trash. This was ridiculous. What right did her roommate think she had to dress her up like a doll? Throwing veiled insults disguised in a song! And then calling her _beautiful_? Who did Galinda think she _was_? Oh, oh, and _Elphie_? Ugh... talk about undignified.

Dextrous fingers quickly worked her black hair back into its tightly woven plait and secured it with a plain rubberband. She wanted nothing glamorous - that wasn't her. And she wasn't going to give up her self to appease her cocky, unrestrained, shallow brat of a roommate. Elphaba wasn't interested in being popular, she was interested in finishing her studies and going on to work with the Wizard. That was all.

Collecting herself, she finally stepped out of the bathroom and back into their shared space, less than surprised to see Galinda in front of her vanity, reapplying her lip gloss.

"Are you done throwing a tantrum, Elphie?" the blonde asked, pursing her lips and pouting up at the taller girl. "Where's your flower?"

"In the trash," Elphaba replied, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Elphie!" Galinda gasped, hands going to cover her open mouth, hurt scattered across her wide blue eyes.

"Stop calling me Elphie," Elphaba said through clenched teeth. "In fact, stop calling me at all."

Galinda's lower lip quivered, and before she could stop herself, she burst into tears and flopped face down on her bed, quickly pulling a pillow over her head.

Elphaba stared for a good thirty seconds before she stormed back into the bathroom and plucked the flower from the trash, haphazardly fitting it back into her hair and standing at the foot of Galinda's bed. She had to speak loudly to be heard over the dramatic tears. "Is this better?"

Galinda made a show of wiping her eyes as she picked her head up to look, and sniffled a little too loudly to be considered subtle. "You have it crooked," she said, sniffling again.

Elphaba stood there, and when it became apparent that Galinda was waiting for something more, she gestured toward her hair and asked impatiently, "well, aren't you going to fix it then?"

Galinda beamed, all tears and offenses forgotten, and bounced in place on the mattress. "Sit down," she said, patting the space beside her. "Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsi--"

"I'm sitting," Elphaba informed her, having already moved to sit down.

As soon as Elphaba hit the mattress, Galinda was straddling her, reworking the slightly crumpled (which was totally unacceptable) flower.

Elphaba grimaced, trying to lean away, but there were limited escape options in her current position. "Eh... you're a little close," she said slowly, pointedly, with a clear expression of discomfort on her face.

Galinda giggled and bounced excitedly as she finished fixing the flower, flapping her hands in a rapid motion as she stood back and admired her work. "Perrrr-fect," she sang, leaning forward to place her hands on either side of Elphaba, extending one leg in an arabesque behind her. "Ah-ah-ah aaaahhhh!"

Elphaba cringed, the sound actually hurting her eardrums, and before she had time to react to her roommate's head in her lap, Galinda was up and bouncing again, then abruptly stopped and dove backwards onto the bed. Elphaba started to get up, but an impossibly quick hand shot out and grabbed her frock, unbalancing her enough to prevent her escape.

"Wait!" Galinda squeaked, poking Elphie repeatedly in the side. "I wasn't finished."

"What more could you possibly want to do to me?" Elphaba asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Your hair's in that awful braid again," Galinda pouted.

Elphaba turned on her, one finger extended down toward her roommate. "It might be hard for you to understand, given the way your brain works, but the things you say can actually be considered insulting."

"Oh but it's just awfulllllllll," Galinda groaned, her voice going gravelly at the end.

"Again, insulting," Elphaba said, her patience growing thin. "Hurting feelings, lowering self esteem... ring a bell?"

"Oh come onnn," Galinda drawled, rolling her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

Elphaba rolled her eyes to avoid saying something she didn't mean. She wasn't thrilled that Galinda wouldn't take her seriously, but this was Galinda Upland she was talking about here. She didn't take anything seriously. "I'm serious," she finally said.

"So am I, that braid is awful," Galinda said earnestly. "Let me t--" She had reached for the rubberband at the end of the braid, but Elphaba had smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me," she complained. "You're not being very nice at all."

Galinda looked positively wounded, placing a hand over her heart and letting her mouth fall open into a perfect 'o'. "I'm trying to help you!" she said, scandalized.

"And what if I don't want help?"

"Elphie, don't say that! Someone could hear you!" Galinda shushed her with wide eyes. She stood and made a grand sweeping gesture with one arm, then curtsied. "Galinda, the nicest roommate ever, ah-ah-ah aaaahhhh! At your service."

"Please stop shrieking," Elphaba requested. "Some of us use our body parts for what they're intended, and don't particularly want any of them out of service."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but let's brush your hairrrr," Galinda gushed, springing into the air in a ballet move that Elphaba had never seen before.

"Doesn't that hurt your neck?"

Galinda's teeth sparkled as she grinned at her roommate. "Yes," she sing-songed. "But the first thing a girl learns in life is that beauty is pain."

"I've never understood that," Elphaba said, shaking her head. She had never spent much time trying to understand it, either.

"Oh, it's simple. Things that look good, hurt," Galinda said sagely.

"Thank you," Elphaba said dryly.

"Oh you're welcome! Now about your hair..."

--

Elphaba had finally given up and let Galinda do her hair, and her roommate had brushed it out and curled it... and she had to admit, it did look... good. Only because Galinda had fixed it, though. She wouldn't be able to duplicate the style on her own, nor would she strive to. It was nice while it lasted, but she wasn't going to put that much effort into her hair every day. Well, maybe she would, actually. She just noticed Fiyero staring at her as she walked past him in the hallway. What was that feeling shuddering through her? Certainly not pride...

"Elphaba!" Fiyero called at the last second, almost losing his nerve, but managing to push off the wall and speak up before the object of his attention could disappear into their history classroom.

Elphaba stopped, her heart pounding, and spun on her heel to face him. "Yes?"

Fiyero cleared his throat and stood taller, giving her a charming smile. "You look nice."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed instinctively, and she was ready to toss a barb about insincerity, but just this once she wanted to feel pretty, so she forcibly quashed her instincts and smiled instead. "Thank you, you look very nice yourself," she replied. The nagging feeling that he was going to start laughing at her was still there, but she ignored it.

Fiyero's charming smile turned into a genuine grin. She hadn't slapped him! "Thanks," he said, puffing out his chest as he slid his arm into hers. "To class, then."

--

Galinda was furious. Downright furious! Elphaba and Fiyero were... were... friends! With each _other_! Hello! What about _her_? Fiyero was her boyfriend, and Elphaba was her roommate! They were supposed to go through her if they wanted to be friends! Like, if Fiyero needed to tell Elphie something, he could pass it through her, and vice versified! This was terrible, and awful, and she felt quite sick. She was going to just... give Elphie a piece of her mind as soon as her roommate got home!

Elphaba, unknowing of the whirlwind of ferocious emotion about to be unleashed upon her, entered her dorm room with a smile, feeling something very close to happy. Her smile faded when she was met with the sight of Galinda, standing in the center of the room, hands on her hips, looking about to explode. She barely closed the door behind her before the torrent began.

"I suppose you think it's perfectly acceptable to go gallivanting around with my _boyfriend_, and not spending any time _studying_, or or or with _me_, or doing whatever it is you used to do before I made you _pretty_, and you didn't have anyone's _boyfriend _to go gallivanting around with!"

Elphaba stared, unmoving, wondering if she'd just entered the wrong room. But alas, no, this was the right room, and this mewling creature was indeed her roommate. She sighed and tossed her book bag onto her bed, choosing to ignore the tirade. Ignore it, and it will go away.

"Helloooo, person who uses her body parts for what they're intended," Galinda continued, waving her arms frantically about. "Use your ears to hear me, then. You're a terrible friend! You're trying to steal Fiyero and after all I've done for you, Elphaba, really! I would think you of all people would appreciate the sanctification of a relationship, and not turn into a, a, a hussyyyyyy," she shouted, hissing the last word.

Okay, ignoring was out. Elphaba's eyes widened and she spun to face Galinda, anger flaring hot enough to stain her cheeks. "Shut up," she said, keeping her voice low. Dangerously low, Galinda should notice if she had any sense.

"Don't like the truth?" Galinda taunted, stomping her foot in protest. "Too bad. I thought you were my friend, Elphie. But you're just like everyone else. You used me to get to Fiyero."

"Now you listen to me," Elphaba said, her eyes flashing. "I've done nothing of the sort. I'm not trying to steal Fiyero, and if you had any sense in that bubble brain of yours, you'd know that."

"Bubble brain?!" Galinda shrieked, nearly bending over backwards before straightening up again and squeezing her hands into fists and clenching her teeth. "Eeeeeeeeeee! Well at least I'm not green!"

"Oh, how original."

"You sarcastical thing!" Galinda continued shrieking. "No wonder your father hates you!"

Before she had time to realize just what she'd said, Galinda found herself thrown up against the wall, Elphaba's fist poised to impact her face. She whimpered and shrank back as far as she could, squeezing her eyes shut tight, hoping there would be no permanent damage to her facial features.

"No," Elphaba said, to herself more than to Galinda, and tossed her roommate onto her frilly pink bed instead. "Don't move."

Galinda was actually scared of Elphaba for the first time, and she didn't even think of defying that order. She curled a few ruffles of her bedspread tightly in her hands, pressing her face into the comforter, wishing she could take back what she'd said. And not because Elphaba was angry... just because she didn't mean it, and it was an awful thing to say.

Elphaba paced back and forth, a hand to her forehead, not liking the fact that she'd almost hit her friend. Ex-friend? Enemy now?

After what seemed like ages and ages and ages, and Elphaba hadn't stopped pacing or said anything, Galinda dared to peek sideways at her. "I'm sorry, Elphie," she whispered sincerely. "I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did," Elphaba snapped. "People don't say things they don't mean."

"Yes they do," Galinda insisted. "When they lose their minds... they say things to hurt someone, things they don't mean. I didn't mean it."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Because I'm stupid! And I-I-I was jealous! You've been spending all your time with him instead of me!"

"What?" Elphaba asked, incredulous.

"You've stopped spending all your time with me," Galinda repeated, sounding more insecure than Elphaba could ever have imagined.

"And you thought the way to approach the subject was by calling me a hussy and justifying my father's hatred of me?" Now she was torn between anger and shock, but with each passing second her anger was fading.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," Galinda tried again. "I was desperate, I've never had to try so hard to get anyone's attention and I didn't know what to do," she admitted.

"Why do you w-- no, nevermind," Elphaba started to ask, then decided against it. It was strangely disconcerting to see this vulnerable side to Galinda. She finally sank down onto her roommate's bed and sighed. "That was really hurtful." It was hard for her to admit to being hurt, but anything to make Galinda 'normal' again. She was loathe to admit it, but she wanted the gushing, hyper, always positive personality back.

"Oh Elphie!" Galinda cried, sitting up and flinging herself into Elphaba's lap. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Elphaba allowed a smile to creep onto her face, and she tapped Galinda's nose with one fingertip. "No."

Galinda's eyes filled with tears, _real _tears, for the first time she could remember, and her stomach twisted painfully, her breath coming shallow and fast. She had ruined it... ruined the only friendship she'd ever had that really meant something to her. It was like the walls were closing in.

Elphaba choked as she realized her joke was taken seriously, and she watched one small tear break free and slide down Galinda's porcelain cheek. Before she realized it, she'd reached to brush it away, and the salty water burned the back of her finger. "I was joking," she said quickly.

Galinda gasped in horror. "That's not funny!"

Elphaba bit her lip, looking coyly at her roommate. "It's a little bit funny."

"No it isn't," Galinda said stubbornly, wiping at her eyes with obvious frustration.

"Well then I guess it serves you right for what you said, doesn't it?" Elphaba suggested logically. "And yes, I forgive you."

"Maybe now I don't forgive _you_," Galinda said sourly.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Elphaba teased, making sure Galinda could see her smile this time, and know she was joking. She was quiet while the blonde tried to compose herself, wanting to give her a little space, despite the fact that Galinda was still sitting in her lap. It took a little bit longer than usual, and Elphaba suspected it was because her roommate was genuinely upset this time, as opposed to the multitudinous occasions of feigned grief designed and employed to get her way. When she felt it was safe to proceed, she spoke. "So you'd like me to spend more time with you, then, I take it?"

Galinda looked up at her and nodded, and Elphaba was struck by how innocent she appeared. She overcame a strong urge to... well, to hug her roommate. She was not the instigator of such things, she was the recipient, and didn't see any reason to change that now.

Except that Galinda just kept looking at her like that, and she _was _already in Elphaba's lap, and it _did _feel awfully good to have so much physical contact... "Do you want a... hug?" she asked lamely.

Galinda squealed and appeared to be having a seizure in Elphaba's lap for several moments, then crushed her roommate in a hug.

Elphaba's arms went awkwardly around Galinda at first, but the blonde felt her roommate's confidence build as her grip tightened, and that made her smile. Uh... more than she was already smiling. "I'll never say anything like that again. Nevernevernevernevernev--"

"Never, I get it," Elphaba said dryly, though she was smiling.

Galinda pulled back suddenly and gasped. "Tomorrow... let's go _shopping_! Oh please, Elphie? Please, please, please?"

Elphaba hated shopping. Why was it so hard to deny her roommate anything? At least when she was being so... what was the word... _cute_. "Sure," she finally said with what she hoped was a casual shrug.

--

"Elphie?" Galinda asked quietly as she entered their room after dinner one evening to find Elphaba in bed, facing the wall. When she got no answer, she was even more worried. "Elphaba?"

"Please," Elphaba whispered, her voice strained. "Leave me be."

Now Elphie wasn't the cheeriest person in the world, but this was totally not normal. "What's wrong?"

Elphaba held back the tears she knew would burn her face if she shed them. "My mother's bottle. It's gone."

"What? What do you mean it's gone?"

"It's gone," Elphaba said again, not moving from her spot even as she felt Galinda's weight on her bed.

"Did you look under the bed? Maybe it fell--" Galinda stopped talking when she noticed a note on the night table.

_Shiz doesn't need people like you... this is the first of many things to disappear if you don't go back where you came from._

Galinda gasped in horror, her cheeks turning pink as anger bubbled up inside her. How _dare _anyone treat her Elphie like this? "You stay here, Elphie. I'll deal with this," she scowled, fisting the note and stalking determinedly out of the room.

Elphaba pressed her hands tightly against her eyes and tried to think of anything besides her mother. She didn't know what Galinda thought she was going to do, but she didn't expect results.

--

An hour later, Galinda re-entered the room to find Elphaba reading. She shuffled quickly up to the bed and held out the bottle.

Elphaba's eyes widened and she put down her book, looking up at her roommate in shock as she reached out and took the bottle, clutching it to her chest. "Galinda," she whispered. "How did you--"

"That's not important," Galinda cut her off with a wave of her hand. "What's important is that you've got it back and no one will ever dare to mess with you again. Ever."

Those traitorous tears welled up again, and Elphaba clutched the bottle tighter. "Why did you do that for me?" she breathed.

"You're my best friend," Galinda said, as though it should have been obvious. The truth was, she couldn't stand to see Elphaba in any kind of pain at all. It made her heart wrench, and that was really uncomfortable. "You can just thank me," she then said, smiling down at her roomie.

That got a heartfelt chuckle from Elphaba, and she tucked the bottle safely away inside her pillowcase, then turned back to Galinda. "Thank you," she said. "You're amazing."

"I am, aren't I?" Galinda asked, sitting down in Elphaba's lap. "But you are too, Elphie."

Overcome with emotion, Elphaba seized Galinda by the shoulders and kissed her. Hard, fierce, and possessive.

Galinda's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she froze. Then she melted. No one had _ever _kissed her like that before. Like the sun rose and set in her hair, and the stars came out in her eyes. Like nothing else mattered but her. Like she was worth more than money and popularity. When Elphie finally pulled back, Galinda was afraid she was going to apologize, but she didn't.

"Thank you, again," Elphaba said quietly, her mouth tingling from the contact. What in Oz did she think she was doing? Galinda was the only one that didn't laugh at her, and now?

"Is that all it was?" Galinda interrupted her thoughts. "A thank-you?" She couldn't help sounding disappointed.

"What else would it be?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

Galinda's face flushed and she felt frustration welling up. "Maybe you think I'm pretty, or you felt close to me, or you think I'm worth more than everyone else thinks I am!"

Elphaba wasn't sure if Galinda was mad because of the kiss, or because she didn't like the reasoning behind it. Not that it really was a thank-you kiss... "What reason would you prefer?" she asked, her tone still cautious.

"Elphie!" Galinda shrieked, balling her hands into fists and pounding the mattress. "You've always been different, but now you're only saying what I want to hear, just like the rest of them!"

"All right," Elphaba said, sitting up straighter. She opened her mouth to explain, then ended up grabbing Galinda by the shoulders again and kissing her, again.

Galinda was just as shocked as she had been the first time, but got over it much quicker and before Elphie could pull back, she followed, returning the kiss. It was every bit as good as the first one, and when they finally broke apart, she still wanted more. Like a sudden addiction. "I couldn't hear you, Elphie," she said breathlessly. "Tell me again."

Elphaba's hand curled tightly in Galinda's hair and she pressed their lips together, acutely aware of the smell and taste and feel of it all. She had never kissed anyone before... never even came close. She wasn't even sure she knew what she was doing, but Galinda seemed to like it.

Galinda tried to deepen the kiss, to no avail, and whined frustratedly as she pulled back. "Elphie," she said, vibrating up and down with her little fists in the air. "I'm trying to put my _tongue _in your mouth!" She did so like the way her roomie was pulling her hair, though. Mmm.

Elphaba flushed. "I know the logistics," said defensively. "I just didn't want to go too far."

"Did you hear me complaining? No-oo," Galinda pouted. "No one's ever kissed me like that before."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm _really _important," Galinda said, emphasizing the word 'really' with a gravelly quality.

"Well I didn't mean to convey that," Elphaba said, a little nervously. "I suppose I couldn't help it. I do find you to be rather important to me these days." She looked away, though with Galinda in her lap there really wasn't anywhere to go if she reacted badly.

Galinda squealed and flapped her hands, bouncing in Elphaba's lap, then threw her arms around her roommate's neck, the momentum knocking them both over. She ended up half on top of Elphie, and giggled. "Oops."

"Why do I feel you planned that?" Elphaba asked, feigning suspicion.

"I don't knowwww," Galinda sang excitedly. Her hair hung down to frame Elphie's face, the very ends tickling her friend's skin, and she lost her breath for a moment. "You really are beautiful," she whispered, taking leave to initiate yet another kiss. Before she could even attempt to open her mouth, though, Elphaba flipped them and had her pinned to the bed, one wrist held down on either side of her head.

"I didn't say you could kiss me."

"But--" Galinda's eyes went wide. How could Elphie say that, after--

Fingertips gliding down her bare arms and the smile on Elphaba's face let Galinda know she was teasing.

The touches felt so good that she couldn't get mad, but she did fix a pout on her face as she lifted her arms, intending to put them around Elphaba's neck and pull her down.

Elphaba's hands quickly slid back up Galinda's arms, fingers curling around each of her wrists once more and pressing them back into the mattress. "Slow down," she whispered. "We've only just begun to tolerate each other..." She didn't say that she was afraid of doing something that her roommate would regret the next day. She was already laid bare enough for one evening.

Galinda struggled playfully and then resorted to whining. "Elphie, you've got me all worked up. At least kiss me again?"

This was all very new and strange for Elphaba, and she found her head spinning. But she had Galinda Upland beneath her, flushed and asking for another kiss. No matter how out of her element she was, she wasn't going to say no to that. And... all worked up? Sweet Oz, she didn't even want to try to wrap her mind around exactly what _that _meant, though she had a heart-fluttering idea. She kissed Galinda softly and then climbed off the bed before she could be lured back by the little temptress. Only then did she realize that it was her bed. "Can I have my bed back?"

Galinda didn't want to push her luck, so she smiled sheepishly and slid off the bed, twirling across the room to her own instead and flopping down onto it.

Elphaba smiled rather affectionately at her, and climbed back into bed. "Good night," she said, reaching over to turn out her lamp.

"Night," Galinda echoed, heaving a sigh and rolling over so she could reach her lamp as well. It was going to be ozically hard to sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three days after Elphie had kissed her. Three days after she scoured the school for her roommate's bottle and threatened her way to finding it. And every day since then had been more and more horrible! It started with snickers and whispers, pointing and quiet laughing. Then it was crumpled notes being thrown at her in class, saying things like 'witch lover' or 'Galinda the freak's freak', or any number of illogical and nasty things. She hadn't told Elphaba, because she didn't want to bother her with it... but today it had gotten too much for her to handle, and she was in broken tears on her bed. The mocking had turned physical, and students were shoving her in the halls, trying to trip her, knocking her books out of her hands, and even pulling her hair! She had never been treated so poorly in all her life! And Elphie hadn't even tried to kiss her again. She hadn't even mentioned it, or even hugged her or anything!

Elphaba returned from her last class to find Galinda curled on her bed crying. "Galinda?" she asked carefully. She wasn't sure where she stood with her roommate after what had happened the other night. "Galinda, what's wrong?" She put down her bags and hung up her cloak, then stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Galinda looked up when she heard Elphaba enter. "Oh Elphie it's simply awful!" she cried, holding out her arms in an obvious 'come hold me' gesture.

Elphaba sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, and Galinda collapsed into her.

"I've been mocked and pushed and and and my hair pulled and oh Elphie they knock my books on the floor and--"

"What? Who?" Elphaba asked, flushing protectively.

"Everyone!" Galinda exclaimed. "Ever since... since..." She trailed off.

"Since you got my mother's bottle back for me," Elphaba supplied as she realized, her teeth and fists clenched.

"Yes but--"

"Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"It wasn't quite as bad and I didn't want to worry you... Oh Elphie, make it stop! I don't know if I can handle any more!" She burst into a fresh round of tears. "You will make it stop, won't you?"

Elphaba squeezed her, running her fingers through her roommate's soft blonde curls. "I don't know what I can do, but I'll try," she promised.

"And why haven't you kissed me again?!" Galinda suddenly yelled, sitting up straight and pushing Elphaba in frustration. "It's been three days, Elphie!"

Elphaba sat, shocked, wondering how the conversation could take such a sudden, unrelated turn, and then she blushed, a deep red crawling up her neck and stealing into her cheeks. "You wanted me to kiss you again?"

"Elphie!" Galinda gasped. "I thought you were smart!"

"I am smart," Elphaba said, blushing deeper at Galinda's barb. "But if you've failed to notice, my intelligence is based in studies and not in the social graces."

"Oh." Galinda nodded, leaning back into Elphaba's arms. "So what you're saying is... what are you saying?" She crinkled her nose in slight consternation, not liking the fact that she couldn't translate Elphie's metaphorism.

Elphaba tried to hide a smirk. "I'm saying that if you want me to kiss you, I'll kiss you," she said, trying not to sound as unsure as she felt.

"I want," Galinda said, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands incessantly.

"What, right now?" Elphaba asked, blushing again, feeling rather under the microscope.

"Ye-es," Galinda sang happily, closing her eyes and pursing her lips. Finally!

Elphaba was glad Galinda closed her eyes - she felt a little less pressure that way. She took a slow breath and leaned forward, placing her lips over her roommate's glossy pink ones, sighing at the sheer softness, and the way Galinda's lips parted instantly to invite her inside. This time she obliged, carefully slipping her tongue into Galinda's mouth, almost melting at the blonde's answering moan. She really couldn't believe this was happening... it was so far from what she imagined them doing together when they first met (strangling, clawing, or otherwise maiming or killing).

Galinda couldn't remember ever being happier than she was at that moment. All kisses she'd ever had paled in comparison to the feel of this. Elphaba was amazing... soft and gentle and sweet, with a hint of power held back. Power that Galinda knew was there, she could sense it waiting to be unleashed. And Oz, she hoped she'd be the one kissing her when it was. Ohhhh, bad thoughts. Elphie kissing anyone else?! She simply could not imagine it. Would not imagine it. Elphie was hers, all hers, and she wanted it to stay that way forever. She whimpered and pulled back long enough to say breathlessly, "don't kiss anyone else, okay?"

Elphaba, half stunned and half still in the moment, kissed her again and shook her head. "I wasn't planning on it," she murmured against Galinda's lips.

Galinda sighed in utter contentment, so full of bliss that she wondered how she hadn't explodified. Right there on the spot, just burst from how happy she was! Really! She knew she must be glowing.

Elphaba, for her part, filed away the notion that Galinda didn't want her kissing anyone else, and she knew that would make her chest swell later, but right now she was focused on pink and gloss and those wonderful sounds her roommate was making whenever she used her tongue. She could really get into this.

"Put your arms around me, Elphie," Galinda said dreamily.

Elphaba slid her arms around Galinda and traced patterns over her back through her dress, then up into her hair, squeezing lightly, letting the strands fall through her fingers, then repeating the whole sequence again, slower each time.

Galinda was losing herself more and more with each passing moment, her sweet little noises coming more frequently until they turned into a constant almost-moan. "Am I gonna have to talk you through the whole thing or are you gonna show some initiative?"

Elphaba nearly choked, but quickly regained her wit and smirked, trailing one finger along Galinda's temple and down her jaw, stopping to rest it over her lips. "Whole thing? You presume much, Galinda Upland..."

Galinda's eyelashes fluttered and she opened her mouth, pulling Elphie's finger into it and sucking coyly.

"Aah!" Elphaba hissed, yanking her hand back and shaking it out, glancing down at the scalding red marks on her fingertip.

"Oh! Oh no! Oh Ozzzzzzz, I'm sorry Elphie! I was trying to be smooth! You know, sexy! I'm sorryyyyyyyyy," Galinda groaned the last word, jumping up from her bed and hopping around in emotional agony. "Let me get you a-- what do I get you?!"

Elphaba tried not to laugh, she really did, but the sight of Galinda hopping around like a frantic duck was too much. She dissolved into chuckles, which quickly escalated to full-out laughter, and shook her head. "It's fine, really. No need to become hysterical."

Galinda stopped hopping but now stood still in emotional agony, staring at Elphaba as if she'd just done something worth a prison sentence.

Elphaba stopped laughing and extended her hand. "Come here," she said, finding her roommate to be unexpectedly endearing.

"No, I--" Galinda looked at the floor. "I've hurt you, I can't come any closer," she said in a tiny, squeaky voice.

"You haven't hurt me, and it was an accident. Now come here, little girl..."

It was Galinda's turn to blush. She was going to die of embarrassment, she knew it. How could she have been so stupidious as to forget about Elphie's water allergy? Her heels clicked on the oak floor as she slowly walked closer, with careful steps, one foot directly in front of the other, until she was stood between Elphaba's knees. Had anyone else called her little girl she would have thrown a fit, but somehow coming from Elphie it just made her warm... and a little shy. "Yeah?" she squeaked, staring at her shoes. Ohhhhhhh, she was wearing great shoes. But wait! Back to the matter...

"It only stings for a minute," Elphaba assured her roommate... friend... girlfriend? Nooo, surely not her girlfriend. Friend was more likely. She thought. "And really, it was worth it."

Galinda's head shot up at that. "It was?"

"Mhmm."

"I was sexy?"

"Mhmm."

"Really???"

"Mhmm." Elphaba's mouth twitched into a wicked smile. "Very sexy." She couldn't believe she was saying this, but Oz, was it true. Her hands went to rest on Galinda's trim waist, and even the crinoline on her dress felt good. A little crunchy, but good.

Galinda squealed softly, and glanced down at Elphie's hands on her waist. "Initiative," she sang. "I like itttttt."

Elphaba laughed and stood, easily lifting Galinda and depositing her on the bed. "What would you like for supper? I'll bring some up."

The blonde shrieked with giggles as she was lifted and placed on her bed, then stared up at Elphie, a gazillion emotions swirling in her bright blue eyes. "Whatever you're having."

"All right. Wait here and I'll surprise you," Elphaba said with a grin, making sure she had enough money for two meals before she slipped out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, during a break between her classes, Galinda was hurrying back to her and Elphie's room to avoid the other students, when a group of four of them grabbed her and dragged her around the corner, pushing her into the wall between two rows of lockers.

"Well well well, look who it is," Mavery cackled. "Galinda, the witch's bitch."

Galinda gasped, struggling against the hold on her arms, but it was useless with them ganging up on her! "Just leave me alone!" she pouted, stamping her foot.

Toscano laughed, holding her tighter on one side, while Celix tightened his grip on the other.

"Go on, Mav," Celix encouraged the cackling redhead. "Teach her a lesson."

"I wonder if that little freak'll still like you after I mess up your pretty face," Mavery said darkly, her lips twisted into a sinister smirk.

"She-- she's not a freak!" Galinda protested vehemently, though her voice was weak in comparison to the laughter of the others. "You don't know her," she added more quietly. "She's sweet, and kind, and just misunderstood..."

The quietest one of the four spoke up then, her purple eyes narrowed to slits. "So now you're a dyke?" she whispered.

Galinda's cheeks turned bright pink, and she wanted to deny it, but she couldn't rightly say. "Why do you care who I choose to spend my time with, anyway?" she tried.

Azine stepped closer, her face right in Galinda's, and snarled. "It's not natural. Someone's got to knock some sense back into your empty little head." She stepped back and folded her arms across her chest, an arrogantly angry look on her face now. "Mavery."

"With pleasure." The redhead grinned and drew her fist back, landing a solid punch square to Galinda's jaw that forced her head to the side.

No longer worried about attracting unwanted attention, Galinda screamed at the top of her lungs, a shrill sound that made several people walking by cover their ears.

Elphaba's head shot up from where she was taking notes in physics class. That was Galinda. She sprang to her feet and was out the door before the professor even had time to ask what she thought she was doing. She heard another scream, and her heart started to pound, blood rushing to her head and making it hard to focus. She followed the sound until she saw a group of kids holding Galinda against a wall... and her friend was crying, and her mouth was bleeding.

A wave of fury unmatched rose within her, and she waved her hand, sending all four students flying backwards and slamming into a row of lockers hard enough to knock them unconscious. As they slumped to the ground, out cold, she rushed to Galinda and gathered her in her arms, lifting her like a baby and heading straight for the infirmary. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the crying blonde, who was clinging to her like a vice. She felt the prick of tears behind her own eyes, and fought to keep them at bay... she didn't need any more people staring, and tears that burned red tracks down her face would draw just that.

Galinda just cried, ever so grateful that her Elphie had come to save her...

--

"Oh dear," the nurse said upon seeing the sight that entered her infirmary. "Lay her on the table here..."

"Nooo," Galinda objected, holding tight to Elphie.

Elphaba looked helplessly at the nurse. "I think she'd rather not..."

"Does she always get everything she wants?" the nurse snapped. "Put her on the table, Elphaba."

Even with a throbbing jaw and a busted lip, Galinda still had enough princess in her to shoot a glare at the nurse. "Hmpf."

Elphaba bit her lip and moved to lay Galinda on the table, whispering into her ear. "I'll hold your hand."

Galinda sighed in defeat and nodded, closing her eyes.

The nurse started to gather some supplies, speaking to Elphaba as she did so. "What happened?"

"She was hit."

"By whom?"

"One of the idiots laying outside unconscious."

The nurse hid a smirk and put on a strictly professional expression. "I assume that was your doing, Miss Thropp?"

"Yes."

The nurse returned to the table and brought a doused cotton ball to Galinda's lip. "This is going to sting," she warned, even as she started to dab away the blood.

Galinda whimpered and looked pleadingly up at Elphaba, who felt incredibly guilty for the whole thing. If Galinda hadn't gone to find her mother's bottle, then this wouldn't have happened. She should have been more careful, should have been protecting her friend, should have anticipated that the intolerant morons at this school would do something like this. How perfectly horrible.

And now? Now she wanted nothing more than to comfort Galinda, but she was wary of how much physical attention to show in public.

The nurse concluded her exam and put a butterfly bandage on Galinda's lip. "Nothing's out of place. Just a superficial split, you'll be fine in a few days."

"I am not superficialous!" Galinda exclaimed.

Elphaba opened her mouth to explain but the nurse beat her to it. "I was referring to the cut, dear, not your personality."

Galinda's indignance deflated and she smiled as best she could. "Oh."

"Now, it should heal just fine. But no kissing," the nurse said, pointing meaningfully at first Galinda, then Elphaba.

Elphaba's face was the picture of panic, while Galinda just giggled.

It was at that moment that Fiyero rushed in, worry written all over his face. "Galinda, I heard--" he saw her bandaged lip and turned to Elphaba. "Is she all right?"

"I can _talk_," Galinda said dramatically. "It just hurts."

"Well?" he prodded.

"Well what?" she countered.

"Well are you all right?"

"I don't know, ask Elphie."

Elphaba stepped in before the conversation could get any more circular. And before Fiyero could digest the nickname 'Elphie'. "She'll be fine. The nurse said it's just a superficial cut."

"Thanks for helping," Fiyero said to Elphaba.

"Yeah. Of course," Elphaba replied, suddenly feeling quite awkward, and then coming to the realization that Galinda was Fiyero's _girlfriend_, and that just made her feel even more awkward. She should leave.

"I'll take you back to your room," Fiyero told Galinda.

"Uh, actually, Fiyero, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Oh sweet Oz... Galinda was going to tell him? Probably to apologize and beg his forgiveness. She definitely needed to leave.

"What is it, beautiful?"

"Well you see-- Elphie!" Galinda shrieked when she saw her friend trying to edge out of the room.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked, a deer in headlights.

"Stay here," Galinda ordered, oblivious to Elphaba's discomfort. She turned back to Fiyero. "I've decided I just want to be friends," she told him, half cocky and half terrified of his reaction.

"What?" Fiyero asked. "You were all over me at the Ozdust..."

"I know," Galinda said, the cocky mask faltering. "Fiyero, you're really wonderful, it's just-- it's just I'm interested in someone else."

Elphaba nearly died.

Fiyero blinked. "The munchkin boy?" he asked incredulously.

"No!" Galinda shrieked.

"Well then who?"

"Is that really important?" Galinda asked. "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just... did. I'm sorry Fiyero, really I am..."

Fiyero stood there for a moment to collect himself, then glanced over at Elphaba. Noting her body language and the blush on her face, he put two and two together. And hadn't Galinda just called her 'Elphie'? "Oh, I see, well hey, no problem," he said, plastering a happy smile on his face. "You'll get her back safe, then?" he asked Elphaba.

Elphaba fought the urge to pinch herself, and muttered something that was supposed to be 'yeah, sure', but lacked the articulation to make it so.

Fiyero just looked at her funny, then smiled and left.

Elphaba exhaled as soon as Fiyero was gone. "Why did you do that?" she asked, her eyes still wide.

"Do what?" Galinda asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Break up with Fiyero," Elphaba said as if Galinda weren't functioning at full capacity.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm interested in someone else," Galinda said haughtily, sitting up, as tall as she could, of course, and then slumped her shoulders and held out her arms. "Carry meee," she said in her gleeful, throaty way.

Elphaba reached for the wall to steady herself. "Carry you? Are your legs broken?"

Galinda bounced on the table, kicking her feet against the side, producing an awful metallic clang. She said nothing.

Nothing needed to be said. Elphaba sighed and stepped forward, picking her up off the table and walking resolutely toward the dorms. "If anyone from my physics class sees me, I'll--"

"You'll tell them it's not polite to stare at me," Galinda said, shaking her head.

"Yes, because that'll be the first thing that comes to mind," Elphaba said dryly. But she couldn't help the strong wave of pride and warmth that washed over her as she carried Galinda back to their room.

"My mouth hurts," Galinda pouted as Elphie laid her on her bed. "And since you can't kiss it better, what do you suggest?"

Elphaba gave an exasperated sigh, which turned into a chuckle as she looked at her friend. "It sounds to me like you already have something in mind..."

"Yes..."

"You want me to read to you?" Elphaba asked hopefully.

Galinda just stared.

"No," Elphaba said, resigned to her fate. "What, then?"

"I want to give you a makeover!" the blonde squealed, sitting up. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"You don't think I look good like this?" Elphaba asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Elphie!" Galinda scolded, narrowing her eyes. "You know it's not about that! It's about making me feel better!"

"What exactly do you want to do to me?" Elphaba asked, slowly lowering herself down to sit on Galinda's bed.

"I want to fix your hair and do your makeup and pick an outfit for you to wear!"

Elphaba put her face in her hands, wondering if she could possibly tolerate that. "Isn't there something else th--"

"Elphie, do you want me to feel better or not?" Galinda asked, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"I do," Elphaba said, looking at her fondly. How was it that Galinda could become so dear in such a short amount of time?

There was a whirlwind of pink and white as Galinda rushed around grabbing things, and then she motioned Elphaba over with an excited hand gesture.

Elphaba inched over to her friend's vanity, and with some prodding, sat in the chair. Galinda stood above her, grinning, and picked up an ornately decorated hairbrush, running it through her dark curls. It took a little while, but she finally started to relax. The brush felt good on her scalp, and Galinda's fingers felt good as they tugged lightly here and there.

"Okay," Galinda finally announced. "Open your eyes, Elphie!" she added when she noticed her friend's eyes closed. "Openopenopenopenopen--"

"Opening," Elphaba narrated, slowly peeking one eye open, then the other. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw herself in the mirror. Galinda had pulled her hair into an elegant french twist and secured it with a light blue, glittery, bejeweled clip.

"Well? What do you thi-ink?" Galinda sang.

"It's..." Elphaba couldn't quite find the right word to describe it.

"Magnificentous!" Galinda decided.

Elphaba snorted a little laugh and nodded. "Yes," she concurred. "Magnificentous."

Galinda frowned. "You do like it, don't you Elphie?" she asked, scuffing the toe of her shoe on the floor like a child.

"It's something you created," Elphaba said, reaching behind herself to take hold of Galinda's hand. "Which means I like it."

Galinda's frown turned into a big, bright grin, and she squeezed Elphie's hand. "Elphie, that's so romantic," she whispered. "And for the record, I think you look especially beautiful with your hair back."

"Thanks," Elphaba blushed, not comfortable with the focus being too much on her... at least when it came to her looks. If she was explaining something academic, she was as comfortable as one could be. But fashion and beauty and being told she looked beautiful by the girl she was quickly falling for? Uncomfortable. Not in a particularly horrible way, but still uncomfortable. Like she didn't know where to look or what to do with her hands, and she ended up seeming like she didn't appreciate the sentiment, when she really did.

"Okay now makeup," Galinda pressed on, unmindful of Elphaba's discomfort. "I think purple for your eyes," she said, opening up one of her compacts and swabbing a purple glob across her friend's eyelids. "Perfect," she drawled, clapping her hands. "Black or brown mascara, do you think?"

Elphaba looked up at her pleadingly. "Mascara? Must we?"

"Well it brings out the intensification of your eyes. You want that, don't you?"

A look of uncertainty mixed with a slight bit of dread crossed Elphaba's face. "Uh... no, not really."

"Oh Elphie, you're not being fun to make over at all," Galinda whined, flopping onto her bed with an exaggerated sigh.

Elphaba immediately felt guilty and spun around to face her friend, wringing her hands in an attempt to figure out how to behave better. "I'm sorry," she gushed. "I don't know how to be fun to make over."

"You can at least pretend to be excited or or or interested," Galinda pouted.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said again, staring at the floor. She went over her next sentence several times in her head before saying it aloud. "I think black mascara would be best."

"You don't mean it," Galinda said, sitting up and facing her Elphie. Why wasn't Elphie excited about looking good? It just baffled her.

"I'm trying to mean it," Elphaba said quietly. "But look at me, Galinda. No amount of mascara is going to make me pretty."

"Oh Elphie," Galinda replied sadly. "Of course it won't. You're already pretty... you just can't see it. I wish you could see you like I see you."

Elphaba felt the sting of tears, folding her hands in her lap. "How do you see me?" she whispered.

"I see a girl," Galinda whispered back, scooting to the edge of the bed so she could hold Elphie's hand. "A girl who makes me smile, and makes me feel like I'm smart and important... not just an empty-headed albeit gorgeous trophy. A girl who makes my heart beat faster and... my breath quicken. A beautiful girl with dark hair, green skin, and eyes that make me melt. That's how I see you."

Elphaba sat, amazed, tears burning trails down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe normally. How could Galinda see her that way? It was mind-boggling and yet-- for the first time, Elphaba really felt like she was worth something to another person. Like someone could actually see her, see inside her, past her differences and want to know her for who she was and what she had to offer. "I- I don't know what to say," she choked out, overcome with emotion and at a loss for words for the first time she could remember.

Galinda was a little unsure of herself for the first time _she _could remember. "You could tell me how you see me," she said hesitantly. "Do you think I'm pretty?" Her voice was very small, and she didn't much like it but she felt pretty small when sat next to Elphie talking about things like this.

Words came back to Elphaba in a rush. "Of course I think you're pretty," she said without delay. "I think you're magical."

A little smile curled the corners of Galinda's mouth. "I mean I know I'm pretty but it really matters if _you _think so."

Elphaba couldn't help smiling too. She found that strangely charming. "I do think so," she assured her.

Galinda moved from her bed to Elphie's lap. "I wish you could kiss me."

"I wish that too," Elphaba said, and then a little bolder she added, "but I can kiss you here..." and kissed Galinda's jaw.

"Little lower?" Galinda squeaked, her heart fluttering against her ribcage. She fully expected Elphaba to say no, or laugh, or something, and was unprepared to feel warm, soft lips graze the side of her neck. "Oh," she gasped softly.

"I like the way your skin tastes," Elphaba murmured, trailing her lips down Galinda's neck and back up the other side. She was losing herself in the kisses. Losing herself wasn't something she was used to, and she realized she'd have to be careful if she didn't want to get carried away.

Galinda was losing herself too, and when Elphie stopped kissing her, she made a short, muffled squeal of protest. "Mm!"

Elphaba blushed for about the hundredth time that day, resting her hands on Galinda's waist. "I'm sorry, I just-- you know I haven't done this before, and I'm not exceedingly sure of myself..."

"I'm sure of you," Galinda said proudly. "No boy has ever made me feel like this before."

"Feel like what?" Elphie asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Feel like... like I want more instead of waiting," Galinda said after several seconds of figurating it out in her head.

"Waiting for what?"

"You know, until we're married!" Galinda said in a hushed voice, as if someone might overhear.

Elphaba stared at her. "What?"

"Don't worry, it won't be for awhile, I can't get married while I'm still in school. What would my dearest popsical say?"

"Go back to the part about getting married?" Elphaba asked slowly, her face twisted into a grimace.

"It's when two people go to a--"

"No no, I know what getting married _means_," Elphaba cut her off. "But who said anything about me participating in such an antiquated custom as that?"

Galinda gasped, her blue eyes going wide, her lower lip quivering. "You don't think I'm marry-able?"

"What?" Elphaba asked, her own eyes matching Galinda's, popping wide open. "I didn't say that! That's not what I meant, and not what I said, and not true at all," she hurried to explain. "If I were going to marry anyone, it would be you, but... I... I've never pictured myself getting married. When you grow up an outcast, you don't really have a lot of boyfriends or girlfriends to imagine marrying."

"Oh," Galinda said, calming somewhat, her eyes returning to their normal state. She took a moment to digest that, and then reached up to undo Elphie's hair so she could run her fingers through it. She did that for a good long while, the two of them sitting in silence until she finally broke it. "You don't think you'll ever want to get married?" Her voice came out like a whisper on a windy day.

Elphaba strained to hear her friend, and was torn about how to answer. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to break Galinda's heart either. "Look... let's just say that until this moment, I'd never even considered it. But now the thought's in my head, bouncing around, even if I still never want to do it. At least it's there. Is that okay?"

Galinda pursed her lips, debatifying over whether that was acceptible or not, and decided that it was. For now. She'd work on Elphie later. "Okay," she sighed dramatically, placing her cheek against Elphaba's lips for a kiss.

Elphaba grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her friend's cheek, relieved to have gotten out of that one without making Galinda cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later and Galinda's lip was nearly healed, but she refused to attend classes alone just in case the terrible bullies picked on her again. She only went to classes she had with Elphie.

Elphaba returned to their room after the last class, setting her bag down and approaching Galinda, who was sat at her vanity applying eye makeup. "Going out?" she asked, stopping behind her and resting her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"No," Galinda said. "No way."

"Then why are you putting on makeup?"

Galinda rolled her eyes and looked at Elphie in the mirror. She could be so silly sometimes. "For you, Elphie."

"What?"

"Who else?" Galinda asked. "Honestly Elphaba, sometimes I wonder about you. I know you said you're not smart with socialities but who else would I be making myself up for besides my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Elphaba squeaked in an altogether un-Elphaba timbre.

"Aren't we?" Galinda asked, turning around in her chair and looking up, worried now.

"You want to be?" Elphaba asked, wondering why her heart was suddenly pounding. Why did she feel like she was ten degrees hotter at the thought of Galinda wanting to be her girlfriend?

"Don't you?"

"I asked first," Elphaba said lamely.

Galinda huffed and put her hands on her waist, standing up. "Of course I do you silly thing, or I wouldn't have mentioned it!"

Elphaba waited a few seconds to see if her friend was going to laugh, or say she was just joking, but when that didn't happen, she let out a long breath and grinned, a little high from the feelings running through her. She only realized she hadn't said anything when Galinda poked her in the chest. "Ow..."

"Well!" Galinda said indignantly. Elphie could be so... so... infuriafying sometimes! "Do you want to or not?" She tried to pretend she didn't care about the answer as much as she did. She would positively _die _if Elphie said no!

Elphaba picked Galinda up and tossed her on her bed. "Yeah," she answered, climbing atop her girlfriend amidst a sea of blonde giggles. Galinda really was beautiful, especially when she smiled. A genuine smile, not the kind she put on for the public. The smile that only Elphaba got to see these days. "You're really beautiful," she whispered, bending her arms so she could lean down and kiss her girlfriend. Carefully, even though her cut wasn't open anymore.

Galinda stopped laughing when she felt Elphie's lips on hers, and she kissed back eagerly, tired of not being able to because of her stupid lip. Finally it didn't hurt to kiss, and she intended to keep Elphie at it until all hours of the morning.

Elphaba pulled back and started to climb off of Galinda, but swirling blue eyes and a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Elphie, keep kissing me," Galinda breathed, moving her hand to the back of Elphaba's head to pull her down.

Elphaba went willingly, settling herself in for a long ride, on her hands and knees atop Galinda on the frilly pink bed. She would have preferred to do this in her own bed, but she didn't see any way to make that happen at the moment. She focused on other things, like the warm mouth beneath her own and the inviting way Galinda parted her lips. She slid her tongue between them, reveling in the little noises her girlfriend made.

Galinda accepted Elphie's tongue and licked it with her own, drawing it further into her mouth with each stroke. She had never wanted anyone like this before. She'd kissed a few boys, and it had been really good, but she'd never wanted more. Right now she wanted so much more, she wanted... she wanted to give herself to Elphie, all of herself, and even though that would make her vulnerable, she wanted it so much. She wasn't even sure how to go about it, or if Elphie would even want to have her that way, but she knew she was ready. "Elphie," she said breathlessly when her girlfriend moved to kiss along her jaw, giving her freedom to speak.

"Mmm?" Elphaba murmured, kissing her way along Galinda's strong jawline to the spot just in front of her ear.

"Would you-- that is-- I want you to--" The normally full-of-words Galinda Upland was suddenly at a loss, and she whimpered and arched her back, trembling as she took one of Elphie's hands in her own. She couldn't say the words, so she would show what she wanted instead.

"Want me to what?" Elphaba continued to murmur against her skin, kissing down the side of her neck and squeezing Galinda's hand in hers.

Trembling turning to shaking, Galinda guided Elphaba's hand to her ribcage, just below her breasts. "Here," she said pleadingly, and groaned when she felt Elphaba's fingertips dig into her ribs.

"I'm sorry, did I h--" Elphaba started to ask, her face flushed, nerves firing all through her body. She hadn't meant to squeeze... she'd just been surprised.

Galinda interrupted her quickly with a shake of her head. "No, it doesn't hurt," she promised, arching again into the touch.

Elphaba wasn't sure what to do with her hand, second-guessing herself that she was reading the signals correctly, so she just caressed the skin through Galinda's dress, where her girlfriend had placed her hand.

After a few minutes of the gentle stroking, Galinda was about to go crazy. Her nipples were hard and begging for attention, and Elphie wasn't getting the hint! She didn't want to be as bold as to rip her own clothes off, but Elphaba was really going to have to step it up before she lost her mind! She'd never been this worked up before and she needed _something _to relieve the tension! "Elphie, please," she whimpered, kicking her feet against the mattress. With her shoes still on, she realized! Oh! Shoes on her bed!

"You want me to-- higher?" Elphaba asked, not sure how to phrase the question, so just going with her instincts for once instead of relying on prior experience or knowledge.

"Yes, yesyesyes," Galinda rushed, relieved that Elphie'd finally gotten the hint.

Sweet Oz, she was nervous. What if she did it wrong? What if she did it right and Galinda still didn't like it? What if Galinda didn't want to do it anymore if she made a mistake? Oh, but she wanted to touch. She had never been able to touch anyone like this before, and it was new and exciting even if she was terrified of being unsatisfactory. And... her girlfriend said please. How could she deny that?

"Galinda," she whispered as she finally covered one breast with her hand. She gasped, surprised to feel the hard pebble of Galinda's nipple pressing into the center of her palm, even through the dress. Jaw slightly dropped, she looked at her girlfriend. "Is this-- am I doing it right?"

"I don't know, I've never done this part either," Galinda whispered. "But it feels good," she added with a sigh. "_You _feel good. Don't stop, okay?"

"Okay, but what if I--"

"For Oz's sake Elphie just stop thinking and _feel_," Galinda pled frustratedly. She reached beneath herself and unzipped her dress, slender fingers wrapping around Elphaba's wrist to guide her hand inside it. The first touch of Elphie's skin on her sensitized nipple made her groan, a feminine little sound when coming from her.

Elphaba groaned too, a much deeper sound, which was followed by a fierce growl and an even fiercer kiss, Galinda's words and actions awakening something in her that she'd never felt before. She claimed the little blonde's mouth with her lips, teeth and tongue, as she claimed Galinda's bare breast with her hand, pinching and squeezing possessively, and not too gently. She wanted to see... see what lay beneath the ribbons and bows and lace. See what her fingers were able to feel. "Get out of your dress," she demanded, her voice harsh and raspy.

Galinda gasped and whimpered, feeling utterly claimed in that matter of five seconds, and immediately began to shift her dress down, barely getting the top past her chest before Elphaba's mouth was on her, hot and wet and oh-so-wonderful. This was more like it. She liked being a princess most of the time, but sometimes she wished people would stop trying to protect her so much. Being perfect didn't mean she was made out of glass. She wasn't going to break if someone dropped her.

Galinda's attention snapped back to the moment when she heard Elphie's soft hiss.

"I told you to get out of your dress..."

"You distractified me," the blonde defended herself, then continued trying to wriggle out of her clothes. Elphie wasn't even helping! It would be SO much easier for her girlfriend to pull it off... but finally she got it over her hips and then kicked it down her legs, and then... blushed because she realized she was laying in front of Elphie in just her knickers, stockings, and shoes.

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat as she stared down at the amazing sight before her. Galinda was truly magical... even her skin seemed to sparkle in the dimly lit room. And the rosy flush in her cheeks only made Elphaba appreciate the sight even more. She couldn't believe this was happening. Even more than the last time she thought she couldn't believe it was happening. She was... how to put it delicately... excited. Very much so. And by the looks of things, so was Galinda. Which just served to excite her to an even greater degree. She held back the sudden urge to push aside those frilly yellow panties and put her fingers inside. She wanted to so very badly, but she couldn't just do that. She might hurt Galinda, in the unpleasant way. So she gripped her thighs instead, forcing them apart just an inch or so - just to show that she could, that she wanted to, but not enough to suggest she was going to go between them. Her fingernails left half-moon marks on the pale, creamy skin, and Galinda's whimpers were driving her to distraction. She looked up to see her girlfriend's chest heaving, a light sheen of perspiration dusting her collarbone and forehead.

Nothing could have prepared Galinda for the rushing thrill that raced through her when she felt Elphie's hands on her thighs, and she mewled softly in protest when Elphie didn't go for her... you know... _panties_. She whispered the word even in her head.

"Galinda," Elphaba husked, crawling over her to get away from those tempting panties, lest she lose her self control and do something _wicked_.

"Yes, Elphie?" Galinda managed, looking up into her Elphie's dark, dark, much darker than normal eyes.

"You told me this is the first time you've ever wanted more instead of wanting to wait," Elphaba said, her voice hesitant but still smooth.

"It's true," Galinda replied, a wispy little sound.

Elphaba captured one delicate earlobe between her teeth and gave a light tug, then bathed the spot with slow licks of her tongue. "It's the first time for me, too," she confessed. "I want to do things to you... things I've never even dreamed of doing to anyone before..." She paused, and then continued breathlessly in Galinda's ear. "For the first time... I feel... wicked."

Galinda wasn't quite sure how it happened, because the only time she'd ever felt it was when she touched herself, snuggled under the covers back home, and once here when Elphie was down having dinner, but an electrifical spark shot through her when Elphie said those things in her ear. She shuddered, clinging to Elphaba desperately, needing more but unable to articulate it. She wanted Elphie to be her very first... she was sure of it. "What-- what kind of things?" she asked quietly.

Elphaba may not have had any experience with this, but she had instinct, and she had desire, and she had intensity. She bared her teeth and dipped her head down to nip Galinda's collarbone, reveling in the gasp from beneath her. "Things like seeing you naked," she exhaled slowly. "Kissing you here..." Her lips made their way to the top of Galinda's breast. "And here..." They closed around her nipple, sucking softly for several long moments before Elphaba picked her head up and moved one hand down to the blonde's hip. "Touching you here..."

"On my hip?" Galinda asked, a whiny quality creeping into her voice as she wiggled, uncomfortably warm and tingly between her legs.

"Somewhere I can't say," Elphaba whispered, not quite confident enough to really talk dirty. Her pulse was rushing, her head reeling, and her face flushing, but what she felt was so far from loathing that she couldn't believe she'd ever felt anything of the sort for her roommate, even when they'd first met.

"Elphie, I'm ready for you," Galinda pled with her, parting her legs in clear invitation, her chest rising and falling rapidly with the labor of her breathing. "Please," she added, her blue eyes full of need.

Elphaba shivered, unused to feeling so powerful over another person. "You're ready for me?" she asked, her hand shaking with the effort to hold back. "Are you sure, Galinda? You can't take it back, and you might change your mind tomor--"

"I'm sure," Galinda interrupted in a hurry, not wanting her Elphie's head filling with such nonsense. "Do you want me to beg?"

"No," Elphaba said just as quickly, covering Galinda's mouth with her own, finally letting her fingers dance lower until they rested snugly between her girlfriend's parted thighs. She had never heard such a delicious sound as the one Galinda made then, and she instinctively curled her fingers, groaning quietly at the heat she found. "You're very warm, little girl," she breathed, nipping at Galinda's jaw.

There it was again... _little girl_... making her shiver instead of scream. "Your fault, Elphie," she managed to whimper. "You do this to me... oh please, please?" Elphie had said she wouldn't make her beg, but it was getting impossible not to. She wiggled her hips, pressing upward into unmoving fingers, and moaned, a sound quite unbefitting of Galinda Upland.

"Like this?" Elphaba asked, squeezing softly, rubbing her fingers back and forth, needing Galinda to guide her. She wasn't ignorant, she knew about sex logistically, but it was something altogether different when it came to being in the moment, and wanting desperately to please your lover. She didn't want to use intellectual knowledge, she wanted raw feeling and base desire.

"Elphaba please," Galinda groaned, arching her back, her face flushing a deep red as she begged, "pull down my panties."

Elphaba swooned slightly, unable to believe she was causing this kind of reaction in Galinda. The blush only served to excite her more, and she complied with the hoarse request, tugging the yellow lace and ruffles down to Galinda's knees. "I don't want to hurt you," she said softly as she moved back up over her girlfriend, one hand returning to the warm slickness between her legs.

"I'll die if you don't have me, Elphie, and that's worse!" Galinda cried.

Elphaba couldn't stall any longer without driving Galinda crazy. She'd just have to be extra careful not to hurt her, that was all. She'd have to trust herself. She could do this gently. She could.

Galinda was about to really cry when she felt one finger tentatively circling her opening, and a mewl of pleasure forced its way from her lips as Elphie pushed slowly inside her. "Oh," she gasped when the feeling settled. "Oh... oh."

Elphaba was taking everything in, committing it to memory for eternity. Galinda's flushed face - the way her lips were slightly parted and her eyelids fluttered, the rosy tint to her cheeks and the almost imperceptible sheen of sweat along her forehead. Her chest - the way it rose up and down so shallowly and with a hurried slowness that didn't seem possible. Her hips - the way the bones jutted out with a muted softness so abjectly feminine, the subtle rocking in an attempt to fill herself further. The scent - like sweet musk burning the insides of her nostrils, she wanted to smell it forever. And the feel - warm, wet, slippery, tight around her slowly thrusting finger, giving way to her will and molding around it.

There was no fire, no scalding, from this liquid source, just a mild heat tingling along the skin of her finger, sensitizing but not causing pain. Not as much water here as in Galinda's mouth. Very wet, but chemically different. Nothing in her physics class could explain that.

Galinda wriggled and squirmed, trying to get used to the feel, but soon realized there was no getting used to it. The whole point was to feel it, new and different every second, and as soon as she understood that, it immediately became comfortable. She had heard it said that life was a journey, not a destination, and well... so could sex be. Elphaba was inside her. _Inside_. She had never felt so close to anyone. Never let anyone touch her like this. Never wanted to before Elphie. "Oh Elphie," she exclaimed, panting slightly, looking up at her best friend and girlfriend in adoration.

"Yes?" Elphaba murmured, brushing her lips across Galinda's as she continued the slow rhythm in and out.

"Don't ever stop liking me," she said pleadingly.

"You silly thing, I _love _you," Elphaba whispered with a smile, moving her weight to her knees so she could use her free hand to stroke a lock of hair out of Galinda's eyes.

"You do?" Galinda gasped, her lips forming a perfect 'o', a squeal escaping as Elphie's finger hit just the _right _spot inside her.

"Mm," Elphaba answered, feathering her fingertips down her girlfriend's face.

"I love you too, Elphie," the blonde said tearfully, nothing else in the world mattering at that moment besides her and Elphie and what they were sharing. She didn't care about dresses or shoes or popularity... in fact they all seemed silly and unimportant compared to the gravity of what she felt now. Something real. Something that mattered for real. Something that healed things that were broken. Something not superficial, but deep and meaningful. It was scary.

Elphaba kissed Galinda then, and trailed her lips to her girlfriend's ear. "Can you open a little more for me?" she asked, grateful her blush couldn't be seen from their current positions.

Galinda breathed out slowly and moved her legs further apart, stopped by the panties around her knees. Elphie seemed to realize the problem at the same moment, because the hand left her face to pull them down and off over her shoes, and then she could properly accommodate Elphaba's request.

Once she had Galinda spread wider for her, she inhaled sharply, hoping to increase her confidence, and was assaulted by an electric twist low in her belly at the sight before her. Galinda looked so wanton and pure at the same time, and as she watched her finger disappear inside, she groaned, her belly tightening even more, her own face flushed and her panties wet. Carefully, she positioned a second finger alongside the first as she pulled out, and even more carefully started to slide them back in together.

Galinda whimpered and she froze immediately, starting to pull back out but for the hand that suddenly gripped her wrist.

"Stay," Galinda said quickly.

"But--"

"I want it, I want it Elphie, even if it hurts."

Elphaba swallowed hard, closing her eyes and burying her face in Galinda's neck as she took her, pushing in with a smooth, gentle thrust that made her love cry out and dig manicured fingernails into her shoulders deep enough to leave little marks. She lowered her entire body over Galinda's then, covering her, protecting her, trying to somehow shield her from everything wrong in the world.

Galinda squeezed her eyes shut tight against the moderate burning, stretching sensation between her legs, and tried to concentrate instead on how good Elphie felt laying on top of her like that. And how grown up she felt, sharing this with someone she really cared about instead of giving herself to someone just for status sake or because everyone else was doing it. She bit her lip, holding very still for several minutes until the pain began to subside, and then loosened her grip on poor Elphie's shoulders. "You know this means I'm yours forever, right?" she murmured, trying to mask some of her vulnerability behind confident words that didn't come out sounding confident at all.

Elphaba didn't know how to answer that, so she just lightly bit Galinda's neck, leaving a small pink mark on the pale white flesh. She moved her fingers and felt Galinda shudder beneath her. It was hard to tell if it was a pleasurable or painful shudder, but when the blonde's back arched, hard nipples pressing into her own, and a keening cry filled the air, followed by 'Elphie, yes!', she relaxed.

The discomfort was almost entirely gone now, replaced by wave after wave of roiling, white-hot pleasure bubbling around and through her, radiating outward from the source - Elphaba's fingers. Elphaba's fingers that had started to move, slipping in and out easily even though she could feel the tightness. And then Elphie touched her right _there_, and she gasped, arching desperately, her whole body shaking with the most delicious feeling, her thighs clamping shut to hold Elphie's hand in place. She was loud, she knew, as the pleasure reached its peak and she fell over the edge, but she was too exhausted and pleased to care. The tide ebbed slowly away, dissolving into less intense shivers until she was still again, relaxed, her legs falling open and releasing their hold.

Elphaba was stunned into silence, filled with awe and affection, and disbelief that she could cause that kind of reaction in anyone. When she saw tears leaking down Galinda's cheeks, though, she snapped into action, carefully pulling her fingers out and taking her love in her arms. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" she asked fearfully.

Galinda shook her head, her arms going around Elphaba's neck and squeezing tightly. "No," she laughed softly. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect, right at this moment, actually."

That made Elphaba smile, and she kissed the side of Galinda's head. "Oh. This might be a stupid question, but... why are you crying, then?"

Galinda's smile faded and she stared at the ceiling. "Because I'm a silly girl, not smart like you, and everything's perfect right now, but I'm certain you'll get bored with me fairly quickly, and then I--"

"That _is _silly," Elphaba cut her off. "It's nonsense. You're smart in your own way, and you challenge me every day, and even if you didn't, I could never be bored with you, little girl. You said you were mine forever, and I intend to hold you to that. I said I love you, and that's not something that comes easy for me. I don't say it to just anyone, Galinda. I said it because I mean it... and now I'm rambling..."

Galinda's whole face lit up, her smile back full force. Elphie really knew what to say to make her feel better. It was like her whole big fear just disappeared with a snap of Elphie's fingers. "Okay," she agreed, settling a bit.

Elphaba started to settle a bit as well, when a sharp rap sounded on the door.

"Miss Elphaba!" came the shrill, piercing voice of Madame Morrible.

Elphaba cringed.

Galinda groaned and rolled her eyes. "Not exactly what a girl wants to hear after her first time," she whispered.

Elphaba choked on a laugh and wiggled out of bed, pulling the covers up over Galinda before going to answer the door. "Yes, Madame?"

"Miss Elphaba, I've just gotten wind of an incident that occurred the other day, and I must say I am quite displeased not to have heard it from you."

Elphaba cringed again. "I handled it," she said stiffly. "I didn't think your attention was required."

"Perhaps the way you handled it is what's causing me grief in my position as head of this school! We have parents threatening to pull their children!"

"Shiz would be better off without them," Elphaba said, doing her best to stay cool and unruffled.

"Be that as it may, we cannot afford the financial backlash of such an action."

"What's done is done," Elphaba said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't see what you can possibly want me to do about it now."

"The six of you will attend a problem-solving lecture together."

"What?" Elphaba shouted, the lights in the room flickering.

Galinda pulled the blankets over her head.

"I expect your cooperation, Miss Elphaba. It is a six hour lecture this Saturday. Anyone of you who does not attend will no longer be part of this school. This is not my decision, it is out of my hands."

Elphaba stood there fuming long after Morrible walked away, then she slammed the door and pounded her fist against it.

Galinda peeked cautiously out from under the blankets. "Elphie?" she asked.

Elphaba made sure not to snap at Galinda just because she was frustrated. She turned slowly and walked back to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. "Yes?"

"I don't mind going, as long as we're going together," the blonde offered, biting her lip.

Elphaba stared for a few seconds and then melted, a bright smile spreading over her face. "When you put it like that..." she said, trailing off as she slid back under the blankets and wrapped Galinda in her arms. "Then I guess I don't mind either."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning!" the lecturer said chirpily once all the students had filed into the room.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the not-before-noon tone of voice that had breached standard etiquette protocol, and wondered if this woman could handle the group. Only five of them showed up - apparently Toscano's parents would rather pull him out of Shiz than force their precious son to get along with anyone different than himself. She didn't care, though. One down, three to go.

Violet Eyes, Elphaba didn't know her name, was sitting in the very back left corner of the room, a cast covering her broken arm. Elphie had to hide a smirk at that. Violet Eyes deserved a broken arm.

Mavery Winston appeared to be fine, but Elphaba had noticed her limping when she walked in. And Celix, the only boy in the room, had a bandaged forehead. It served them all right.

"Now, the first thing I want you all to do is write down what happened, in your own words, and hand it in to me. If you need paper or pencils, come get them. Begin now."

All five students started writing, and roughly ten minutes later they'd all finished.

The professor collected and read them all, then handed two back. "Miss Azine, you'll need to rewrite your account without the use of profanity. As well as you, Miss Elphaba."

Galinda's jaw dropped slightly. "Elphie! Really?" she scolded in a whisper. "Profanity?"

Elphaba just snickered and quickly rewrote her account, handing it back when she was through. Azine, so that was her name, did mostly the same, but without a snicker. She just looked angry.

"Miss Galinda, you've written that you were walking back to your room from class when four students pushed you into the wall, is that correct?"

Galinda blushed and nodded, wishing she could hold Elphie's hand.

"And Miss Mavery, you've written that Miss Galinda was provoking you with insults about your mother?"

Galinda gasped, more scandalized than she could ever remember being. "That's a lie!" she shrieked, on the verge of panic, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't even know her mother!" She did not want to cry. Not in front of these bullies.

Elphaba stood, sending her chair flying into the wall behind her with a crash, and pointed one finger menacingly at Mavery. "You tell the truth, you lying little bitch, or being expelled is going to seem like a distant dream compared to the hell I'll put you through!"

To everyone's surprise, the lecturer just stood and watched as the argument unfolded.

Mavery looked to the front of the room. "Aren't you going to do something? She's _threatening _me."

The lecturer shrugged. "I also would like to hear the truth, Miss Mavery."

Elphaba stepped closer and Mavery scooted her chair away. "Oz, all right!" she shouted. "Just don't come near me!"

The room was silent, until Elphaba finally prodded, "well?!"

"She wasn't saying anything about my mother, she wasn't saying anything about anything! She just deserved a good ass-kicking, all right?!"

"And why do you believe she deserved a good 'ass-kicking'?" the lecturer asked calmly.

"Because she's all cozy with the green freak!" Mavery said as if it should have been self-evident.

Azine spoke up at that, her voice cold and sharp, but not raised. "Because they sin together." Her violet eyes seemed to glow. "Madame Lecturer, they share a bed. I do not wish to breathe the same air."

Both Elphaba and Galinda flushed furiously, in disbelief at having their private life thrown into the open like that. They hadn't told anyone of the change in their relationship, nor had they shown any affection in public.

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak in her own defense, and Galinda's, but the lecturer held up a hand to forestall her.

"Miss Azine, may I remind you that you've been sharing air with your mothers since you were born."

Azine's eyes widened, then narrowed to slits as she stood up, and the desk behind the lecturer burst into flame. "How dare you make such vile accusations against--"

A sheet of ice overlaid the fire almost instantly, and the lecturer interrupted the girl with a booming voice. "YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND CONDUCT YOURSELF AS A YOUNG LADY SHOULD!"

The ground shook with the force of the timbre, and Azine lowered herself back into her chair, more shocked than frightened.

Elphaba sat back down as well, awestruck. Galinda tossed her hair and giggled. Mavery and Celix were staring at Azine with a mixture of curiosity and contempt. The room was completely silent until Elphaba cleared her throat.

"Our room has two beds."

Galinda stopped giggling and shot her a fierce look. Why was Elphie trying to hide stuff? Was she ashamed of what they'd done? Was she having second thoughts, doubts, reconsiderations? Oh, this was just awful.

"What?" Elphaba asked, blinking at the look on Galinda's face. "It does."

"Oh Elphie," Galinda cried, her heart breaking as she got up and ran from the room in tears.

Elphaba stared at the closing door, confused as hell. "I was just stating a fact."

Azine took a slow breath, turning to Elphaba. "You idiot," she said slowly.

"What in Oz did I do?" Elphaba asked, throwing her arms in the air.

Before Azine could offer an acidic remark, the lecturer stepped in. "I believe Miss Galinda is under the impression that you're embarrassed of whatever your relationship with her is."

"Oh, that's just great," Elphaba lamented, rolling her eyes. "This is your fault," she hissed at Azine. "If you weren't so busy being a hypocritical martyr--"

"Why are you still sitting there?" Azine asked coldly. "I thought you were supposed to be brilliant."

"Not in the social graces!" Elphaba said in frustration, banging her fist on the desk and then storming out after Galinda. "Galinda!" she called, poking her head into empty classrooms down the corridor until she found her girlfriend, crying in the science lab. "Galinda, what in Oz?" she asked, her voice much gentler than a few moments before.

Galinda, surprised that Elphie had followed her, looked up. "Why did you come after me?" she asked, wiping at her eyes and sniffling, trying to be brave.

"Why wouldn't I have come after you?" Elphaba asked, moving to her side and taking her hands.

"You said our room has two beds."

"It does have two beds!"

"Don't yell at me, I'm already upset!" Galinda cried.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said quickly, dropping her voice. "I'm sorry. Why are you upset, though?"

"You didn't want anyone to know what we did," Galinda whispered.

"Because it's private," Elphaba explained. "But I wasn't trying to deny it anyway, I was just... I don't know, it just seemed like the thing to say, for lack of anything with more substance and direction. I didn't mean for you to think I was embarrassed of you or anything remotely of the sort. If you want me to march back in there and, and kiss you, I will." She paused. "You don't want that, do you?"

Galinda couldn't help herself, she giggled, and slowly shook her head. "No Elphie, I don't want that," she said, some of her vivaciousness returning along with a huge wave of relief. She didn't know what she would do without her Elphie. She threw her arms around Elphaba's neck and squeezed. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Elphaba staggered back a little with the sudden force of the hug, but caught her footing quickly and squeezed Galinda back. "The lecturer is bat-shit crazy, don't you think?"

"Elphie, your language!"

"She is," Elphaba laughed. "But she's good. Really good."

"Do we have to go back?" Galinda asked, pouting a little.

Elphaba placed her lips against Galinda's ear and whispered into it. "Yes, little girl..." She kissed just below her girlfriend's earlobe. "I promise if you're good, I'll make it worth your while..."

Galinda's knees gave way and she sagged in Elphie's arms, her breathing quickened. "Elphaba Thropp," she exhaled. "How improperly indecent!"

Elphaba grinned and picked her up, hips to hips, her hands squeezing her girlfriend's cute little ass to hold her in place. She kissed her soundly, leaving no question as to second thoughts, and then set her down, making sure she wasn't swooning before she let go. "Let's get back before they send out a search party."

--

When they got back to the lecture hall, everyone turned toward them, and Azine stepped out of the cluster to speak. "We've agreed to leave you both alone for the remainder of the year. We'll revisit the agreement when second year starts."

Elphaba wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a smirk trying to emerge. She didn't even bother attempting to wrap her mind around the change. She just shrugged and took Galinda's hand. "Great. Can we go now?" she then asked the lecturer.

Galinda melted, squeezing Elphie's hand, feeling a little bit like she was flying.

"Yes, and if there are any more incidents such as last week's, you'll be in this room writing essays until your hands cramp and your heads swim, is that clear?"

"Yes, Madame Lecturer," they all mumbled in some way or another.

On the way back to their room, Galinda whispered, "I like how you're holding my hand..." and when they were inside their room, she moved close to Elphie and asked, "was I good?"

Elphaba put her arms around Galinda, kicking their door closed with the toe of one boot, and laughed. "You hardly had time to be good. We were dismissed as soon as we got back."

The blonde pouted, going up onto her tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend. She started to trail kisses down the side of Elphie's neck, but Elphaba stopped her gently.

"Careful," she offered a reminder. "You're likely to burn me."

Galinda shrank back, her pout more genuine this time - pursed lips and a petulant expression. "This isn't fair," she complained. "I can't do any of the things you do to me, or I'll hurt you."

"Hey," Elphaba said, sliding her hands up and down Galinda's sides, then bringing one up to stroke her cheek. "I like doing things to you. I don't need any more than that." The truth was, she would love to feel Galinda's tongue on her, anywhere and everywhere, but that wasn't realistic and it wasn't Galinda's fault. There was no reason to make her girlfriend feel bad about it. And she wasn't lying, she did like doing things to Galinda. She loved doing things to Galinda. And it was also true that she didn't need anything else. Fantasizing and needing were two very different things. She was quite content with the way things were, as a reality for the two of them. She was... well... happy.

"Of course you don't need it, but you want it, don't you?" Galinda asked longingly. "I want it. I want to taste your skin, I want to-to-to put my tongue between your legs and please you with my mouth, and taste you."

Never had anyone said something so entirely stimulating to her, and her knees nearly went as weak as Galinda's had earlier. Only steely determination kept her from wavering on her feet, and the hand caressing Galinda's cheek traveled quickly down and snuck beneath her skirt, rubbing up the inside of her thigh. Dextrous fingers pushed aside the fabric of her panties and easily entered the now gasping girl.

Gasping indeed, Galinda was surprised and wet and gripped Elphie's shoulders, clinging to her for dear life. Never had she imagined doing this standing up, or so quickly, or without kisses and touches first, but Elphie was masterful. Only a few quick thrusts and a swipe across her nerve endings, and she was lost. Vocalizing wordlessly, in a sea of pleasure too vast to comprehend, starting tight and loosening in waves. Her body positively hummed with ecstatic vibrations, thighs clamped on Elphie's hand as she released. "Elphaba," she panted, laying her head on Elphie's chest.

Elphaba held her, and kissed her head. "I do love you so," she whispered.

That made Galinda smile, and she nuzzled even closer. "I love you too," she said. "Have you changed your mind about marriage yet?"


End file.
